fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Harmony Official
Fifth Harmony Official is the name of Fifth Harmony's official website. Posts December 20th, 2012 We can't believe The X Factor is at an end and we'll all be traveling home for Christmas. Here's how we'll be spending the Holidays and what we wish for in 2013! Ally: I am SO headed back home to San Antonio to spend Christmas with my wonderful friends and family. I plan to reunite, catch up, rest, relax, and watch movies! For Christmas, my family and I usually hang out, spend good time together, go to church -- and we EAT! On Christmas morning my mom always makes breakfast quiche. A tradition for us is watching the 24 hours of Christmas Story on TBS. I'm ready to go home to the family, but I plan to stay in close touch with my Fifth Harmony sisters! I'm sure we will be texting, calling and video conferencing. My wish for the New Year is that we all get signed! Normani: I'll be going home to Houston, TX and spending time with family. The first thing I¹ll do is help finish decorating the tree! We do it together every year. Christmas is definitely the biggest holiday for us. I'm excited to see my two turtles (BB and BJ) and dogs Pepper and Paris. Next week you'll find me watching Polar Express, drinking hot cocoa and sitting by the fireplace. There is always plenty of music playing and presents to be opened during our family gift exchange. Being signed would be the best New Year wish ever! Lauren: Miami, Florida, here I come! On the 24th, my family does 'noche juane' (aka Christmas Eve) and the WHOLE family comes over to enjoy Cuban style food. Mom gives my brother, sister and me pjs every year on Christmas Eve. You'll find us in them the Christmas morning when we wake up to open presents (always documented by dad, video-camera-style!) After noon, we'll eat the leftover Cuban bread and wait for our grandparents to come over. My wish for the New Year is that all of our efforts are rewarded and we get signed and started on a new album! Dynah: Being a California girl, my family likes to be active, so you'll find us at the park, playing volleyball and enjoying the great outdoors. The holidays are definitely about food for us. One of the highlights every year is my grandmother's trifle. It will be so great to hang out with my family. My wish for the New Year is what I've always wished for (which I feel has already come true) -- making it on The X Factor! Camila: For the holidays I'll be with my family. We'll be eating Cuban food -- I miss it so much! And I can hardly wait to hang with my best friends, I miss them a lot too! We'll have sleepovers, be our girlie selves and eat some more! My wish for the New Year is for us to be successful and just be happy! January 29th, 2013 It's OFFICIAL...Fifth Harmony has signed a recording deal with Syco Music and Epic Records! They amassed a legion of fans and won America’s heart on the past season of The X Factor with their breathtaking vocals and inspirational friendship, this week they’ve been pronounced ‘Next Pop Superstar of 2013’ by PopDust, and now Fifth Harmony’s Ally Brooke, Camila Cabello, Normani Hamilton, Dinah Jane Hansen, and Lauren Jauregui are set to take the pop world by storm as they head to the studio to record their debut album. Ally Brooke said, “OMG!! I'm so looking forward to working with the great Mr. LA Reid and of course my uncle Simon!! Rudolph (Simon calls me Rudolph) is ready to go!! I am going to have a BLAST recording with my girls and working with L.A. and Simon. I promise we’re gonna bring it for our FLAWESOME Harmonizers!” Camila Cabello said, “Being introduced to the Syco and Epic family means the world to us. We get to learn from and work with the best in the business, people who have built the careers of artists we look up to. The fact that we're being given the opportunity to make music that we want feels like a dream we never want to wake up from, and I literally just have to pinch myself. Simon Cowell is freaking awesome. On the show, we grew very close to him. He genuinely cared about us, not only as contestants, but as people, and we're so grateful to have people like him and L.A. Reid as part of our lives.” Normani Hamilton said “The X Factor and Simon have given me and my Fifth Harmony sisters this wonderful opportunity to pursue our dreams. Becoming apart of one of the largest record labels in the industry plays a major role in making our dreams a reality. I am extremely excited to be signed to Syco and Epic Records.” Syco Music’s Simon Cowell, who was Fifth Harmony’s mentor during The X Factor, said, “I knew from the girls’ first performance at judges’ homes in Miami that we’d done the right thing. The chemistry between the Fifth Harmony girls both on and off stage is fantastic. They are really great girls, who have become best friends. They’re great fun to be around and most importantly, they are all incredibly talented.” Fifth Harmony was born from a collection of talented solo artists who clicked first as friends during The X Factor Boot Camp, but quickly discovered an undeniable vocal chemistry together. At the suggestion of mentor Simon Cowell, the girls became the group now known as ‘Fifth Harmony’. Fifth Harmony has a show-stopping sound, an infectious sense of fun, and they are all richly talented vocalists. A fan favorite and darling among the judges, L.A. Reid deemed them “magical” with Britney Spears saying, “Magic happens when you guys perform – it’s spectacular, girly and fun.” Fifth Harmony’s debut album will be A&R’d by Syco Music and executive produced by multi platinum selling producer/songwriter Julian Bunetta (One Direction, Boyz II Men, Flo Rida, Natasha Bedingfield, Leona Lewis), who first worked with the girl group as a music producer on The X Factor. The album will also feature collaborations with songwriters Autumn Rowe (Cher Lloyd, Alexandra Burke, Leona Lewis) and Lil’ Eddie (Usher, Pink, Jessie J, Cody Simpson). Bunetta said, “I had the pleasure of working with the girls of Fifth Harmony on The X Factor, and I am very excited to continue to work together on their debut album with Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid. It was remarkable to watch these five young women from across America go from being strangers to becoming a true group of friends who all care for each other and believe in each other. I believe pop music is overdue for a girl group that can represent the young ladies of this new generation. Fifth Harmony is that group.” Trivia *On the first post, Dinah's name is spelled wrong. Category:Browse Category:Fifth Harmony Official